Circles
by RossCostello
Summary: Alistair Krei thought that his teleportation project was a failure and abandoned it after Abigail Callaghan met what seemed to be her demise due to an unforeseen problem. The truth was that he discovered something far greater than he could have ever imagined. Now, Big Hero 6 and SG-1 must figure out a way to save the world before it's too late.


"I'm sorry," declared Samantha Carter. "Can you repeat that? Are you saying that you've actually _built _a Stargate from scratch?"

The woman sitting across from her in the interrogation room nodded. "If that's what you call it, yes. We built two prototypes of the device intended for mass production, but it was supposed to work simultaneously. What happened to me wasn't its intended function. Only one of the portals opened, but by then it was too late to stop me from going through…"

"Well, you've got yourself in a fine how-do-ya-do now, haven't ya?" commented Jack O'Neill. He was leaning on the wall behind Carter and had his arms crossed in front of him, looking like he wasn't as particularly interested as she was.

"Look," said the woman. "I just want to go home. You people look like you know something about this device, and-"

"Settle down there, Abby," said Jack. He knew that the woman wasn't particularly enthused by the name, but he liked ticking people off sometimes. "In case you haven't noticed, we're just as much in the dark about this as you are. If you ain't lyin', which would be kind of great, then we have a _pretty _big opportunity here."

"I'll help you with whatever you need to do," said Abigail Callaghan. "I just want to go home."

Carter nodded at her sympathetically. "We know the feeling, but there are more important matters at hand here. You have to understand what this means for our planet. All that technology-"

"I already said that I'll help you," repeated Abigail.

"And we want to help you too, Abigail," replied Carter. "But we don't even know where you come from. Once we've confirmed the coordinates of your planet, we can access the gate and figure out whether or not you're telling the truth."

Just as luck would have it, it was barely five seconds before the PA, blasting out the voice of Walter, came to life and declared "SG-1 to the control room. Repeat, SG-1 to the control room."

"I think that's the ticket," said O'Neill. He straightened his posture and nodded at the two women in front of him. "Ladies first?"

Carter and Callaghan just looked at him blankly. He shrugged and went out of the room to do what the PA told him to do. Once he was at the control room, he was greeted by the sight of General Hammond and the two other members of his team looking particularly interested in whatever was happening in the gate room. Teal'c, stoic as ever, stood with his staff next to him and Daniel was discussing something with Hammond.

"The coordinates appear to be genuine, sir," said Walter. "We're sending through a MALP now."

"Let's hope that this woman is telling the truth, colonel," said the General, who had finished talking to Daniel Jackson. "This may be our best shot at obtaining technology in our fight against the Goa'uld."

O'Neill just nodded. He followed the example of the others beside him and looked at the Stargate, crossing his arms as the surveyor drone passed through the event horizon. Walter pushed some buttons and did what O'Neill thought to be whatever his regular computer magic was and announced that they were now receiving telemetry.

What they saw was not what they expected. They were greeted with the sight of what looked like a giant man clad in red metal poking one of the MALP's cameras. It took a few seconds to confirm it but they heard voices as well – one sounded like a young male teenager, and the other a particularly enthusiastic young adult, also male. They couldn't quite make out what they said until one of them got closer.

Daniel just looked at Jack and turned back to the monitors. "Not quite what I expected."

"You're tellin' me," replied Jack.

"Well, that's weird," said the voice on the other side – the teenager. His face came into view in front of one of the cameras. He looked to be wearing a blue helmet with a slightly tinted visor. "Baymax, can you tell me what this is?"

"Looks like one of those old drones," replied a woman who couldn't be seen by the cameras. "This tech is like, older than my mother."

"It's aliens, man," said the voice of the enthusiastic male. "I'm telling ya, robots like that just don't come out of these weird circle thingies. They'll probably want to take our brains or something!"

"It appears to be harmless," declared a voice that came from the man in red. "And my sensors are detecting life signs coming from over there." The man pointed to the direction of the Stargate.

Jack picked up a microphone and started talking before General Hammond could stop him. "Uh, hi," he said. "Yeah, that's us. Howsabout we get to some talking?"


End file.
